siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Cat's Eye Coffee Contemplations
For the English version of this article, please refer to Cat's Eye's Coffee Contemplations (English). Beobachtungen und Annotationen, etymologische und lexikalische Recherchen, Informationen zu den SynchronsprecherInnen und kulturellen Aspekten in Tsukasa Hōjō's Manga (und vor allem Anime) Cat's Eye. Mein Dank gilt diesen findigen und informativen Fanseiten! * Sutefanii's Univers Cat's Eye * NJ's Cat's Eye Space * Alessandra's Occhi di Gatto * Tomodachi für ihre Episoden-Synopsen Links * TV Tropes entry on Cat's Eye * Journal de la Collection Heintz * Heintz Collection * Dies erinnert mich an Kazuo Otani's grandiosen Soundtrack zu Cat's Eye. Café Katzenauge *Öffnungszeiten: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM *In ihrem Café servieren die Schwestern neben zahlreichen Speisen unter anderem ihren gleichnamigen Kaffee Katzenauge Schwarz. Confer: Episode 005 Die neue Polizistin: Mitsuko Asaya bestellt einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses bei Hitomi, um sie zu beschatten. *Der Kaffee wird für gewöhnlich mit Hilfe eines Vacuum Coffee Makers oder mittels der French Press Methode zubereitet. **Die Pressstempelkanne (auch French Press, Kaffeepresse, Kaffeedrücker, Cafetière, Chambord- oder Siebstempelkanne) ist eine Kaffeekanne, in der Kaffee gebrüht und der Kaffeesatz mittels eines Stempels mit Sieb nach unten gedrückt wird. Sie kann auch als Servierkanne dienen, wenn der fertige Kaffee zügig konsumiert wird. **Detektiv Conan Episode 570: Conan, Ran und Kogoro sind in einem Einkaufszentrum. Als sie an einem Café vorbeigehen, in dem sie vor zwei Stunden schon einmal waren, um dort zu essen, beobachten sie Kyoko Takahata. Sie sitzt seit diesen zwei Stunden ganz alleine an einem Tisch und sieht dabei sehr traurig aus. Auf ihrem Tisch steht eine French Press Cafetière. Speisen & Getränke *Episode 063: Jamaican Blue MountainUnivers Cat's Eye: Au menu du Café **Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee is a classification of coffee grown in the Blue Mountains of Jamaica, noted for its mild flavour and lack of bitterness. Over 80% of all Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee is exported to Japan. by the Kisugi sisters (^_~) *Manga Band 4: MandhelingUnivers Cat's Eye: Au menu du Café **Mandheling is an Arabia coffee variety from Indonesia, named after the Mandailing people located in North Sumatra. **Last Window - The Secret of Cape West, Chapter 5: Bei seinem Besuch in Lucky's Café serviert Claire Kyle einen Straight Mandheling Coffee und Pasta Carbonara.Kyle: Hi, Claire. What's today's coffee? Claire: It's straight Mandheling. It's from Indonesia and has a distinctive aroma and a strong taste to match. Kyle: Sounds good. I'll take one of those and a large plate of pasta carbonara. *Café Lungo, cf. Chapter 23 **Lungo (Italian for "long") is a coffee beverage made by using an espresso machine to make an Italian-style coffee – short black (single or double dose or shot) with much more water (generally twice as much), resulting in a larger coffee, a lungo. *Episode 010 Die Göttin Mars: Hitomi's Sandwiches & Schwarzer Kaffee für Toshi *Episode 013 Die Prüfung: Hitomi's Tampopo Ramen Nudelsuppe für Toshi *Episode 014 Die Träne der Kleopatra: Fukamachi's Kuchen-Buffet = Cheat Day *Episode 019 Der mongolische Falke: Hitomi's belegte Brötchen für Toshi *Episode 040 Toshi's Traum: Hitomi's Bentobox mit süßen Onigiri-Bällchen *Episode 047 Hypnose: Hot Dog mit Senf und Radieschen *Episode 042 Eins-Null-Sieben: Toshi's Spaghetti al Funghi mit Tabasco und Cheese *Episode ???: Bento Lunch Box mit Tamagoyaki & Onigiri & Tako-chan Octopus Sausages & Hard-Boiled Eggs *Episode ???: Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte **Sailor Moon 179 Der beste Koch der Stadt *Episode ???: Sandwiches & Kaffee mit Zucker und Milch Cultural References Nota bene: Many of these (pop)cultural references were brought to my attention thanks to Sutefanii's comprehensive Univers Cat's Eye archives. Kind regards to her! *Episode 006 Liebeskummer: Toshi's Mild Seven Lights Zigaretten **Detektiv Conan 262 Kogoro's Doppelgänger: The receipt from the convenience store we found in his wallet: Mt. Akagi Milk & Yanase's Bean Bun & Mild Seven Lights Cigarettes. *Episode 008 Das Geheimnis der Medici: Yontory Old Whisky = Suntory *Episode 009 Toshi in Nöten: The Great Buddha of Kamakura 鎌倉大仏 Kamakura Daibutsu is a bronze statue of Amida Buddha, which stands on the grounds of Kotokuin Temple. *Episode 009 Toshi in Nöten: Yokohama Foreigners Cemetery *Episode 022 Das Phantombild: Tokyo Tower 東京タワー im Tokyoter Stadtbezirk Minato. Cf. Sailor Moon & Detektiv Conan 004 Auf Schatzsuche. *Episode 036 Nachricht vom Vater: Jack Daniel's Whiskey *Episode 042 Eins-Null-Sieben: Budweiser Lager Beer Getränkedosen *Episode 049 Yokohama Blues: Coca-Cola Getränkedosen *Episode 050 Die Träne vom anderen Stern: Toshi's Nasadonald Burger = McDonald's? *Episode 055 Paßwörter: McDonald's *Episode 055 Paßwörter: Swensen's Ice Cream Shop *Band 05 Kapitel 048 Hitomi's Bücherregal: Newton'sches Kugelstoßpendel & Gegege no Kitarō & Uhrzeit etwa 09:41Univers Cat's Eye *Band 11 Kapitel 107 Hitomi's Bücherregal: Y.M.O. = Yellow Magic Orchestra, a Japanese electronic music band Annotationen zu den Episoden Episode 001 Die Träne der Königin :君はセクシーな泥棒 Kimi wa sekushīna dorobō "You're a Sexy Thief" :君 (kimi) second-person personal pronoun, you :セクシー (sekushī) sexy :泥棒 (dorobō) thief :怪盗 (kaitō) the phantom thief or mysterious thief, a stock character from Japanese fiction Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die drei Schwestern haben es diesmal auf eine große ovale Perle abgesehen, die „Träne der Königin“. Der Direktor des Museums, in dessen Tresor das kostbare Schmuckstück lagert, hat die neueste Sicherheitstechnik einbauen lassen und ist überzeugt, dass Katzenauge es nicht schaffen wird, die Perle zu stehlen. Detective Ozumi ärgert sich maßlos über den arroganten Museumsdirektor, der seinen technischen Tricks mehr traut als der Polizei. Und Katzenauge kommt tatsächlich: Nami und Hitomi landen per Drachenflieger unbemerkt auf dem Dach, schaffen es in den Tresor einzubrechen, die Perle zu stehlen und wieder auf das Dach zu gelangen, von wo sie Love pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit mit einem Sportflugzeug abholt. Toshi hat den Diebstahl zwar bemerkt, kommt aber zu spät und kann der Maschine nur noch hinterhersehen. *Univers Cat's Eye: Im Café spielt die Schallplatte Rube Soul - The Beatles Best, eine Anspielung auf das Album Rubber Soul von den Beatles: Rubber Soul (englisch ‚Gummiseele‘ Wortspiel; vergl. rubber sole = ‚Gummisohle‘) ist das sechste Studioalbum der britischen Gruppe The Beatles, das am 3. Dezember 1965 in Großbritannien veröffentlicht wurde. *Der Schallplattenspieler der Kisugi Schwestern stammt von der Marke Pioneer: Pioneer K.K. (jap. パイオニア株式会社, Paionia Kabushiki-gaisha, engl. Pioneer Corporation) ist ein international bekanntes Elektronikunternehmen mit Firmensitz in Japan. Zu den aufgegebenen bzw. mittlerweile verkauften Geschäftsbereichen zählten: Kopfhörer und Plattenspieler. Hitomi und Toshi kaufen zwischenzeitlich im Supermarkt ein. Im Einkaufskorb landet auch das Produkt Neosoft, anscheinend eine Art pflanzliches Streichfett der Marke Snow. :ネオソフト Neosofuto Außerdem kauft sie Frischhaltefolie. Das Verpackungsdesign impliziert, daß es sich um die Marke Monotaro handelt: :ハイラップ Hairappu Eine Packung APH RO.S von Gleco, wenn ich das richtig entziffern konnte. Letzteres ist demzufolge eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Süßwarenhersteller Glico: *Ezaki Glico Co., Ltd. (江崎グリコ株式会社 Ezaki Guriko Kabushiki-gaisha) is a Japanese food company headquartered in Nishiyodogawa-ku, Osaka. Ezaki Glico's primary business is manufacturing confectionery products such as chocolate, chips, chewing gums and ice cream, and dairy products. Additionally, Glico manufactures processed foods such as curry stocks and retort takikomi gohan pouch, and dietary supplement products. In 1919, Riichi Ezaki created a caramel candy product containing glycogen extracted from oyster. The caramel candy product was named Glico, a shortening of the word glycogen. Unterwegs kommen die beiden an einer Pachinko Spielhalle vorbei. Davor steht ein Motorrad der Marke Honda. *Pachinko (jap. パチンコ) ist eine Mischung aus Geldspielautomat und senkrechtem Arcade-Spiel, die in Japan sehr populär ist. Die oft bunt gestalteten Pachinko-Spielhallen mit Dutzenden, teilweise auch Hunderten von Automaten finden sich heute überall in Japan. **Super Mario Sunshine: Pachinko Minigame **Detektiv Conan Episode 074: Taichi gibt an, während der Tatzeit in einer Pachinko-Halle gewesen zu sein was aufgrund der Uhrzeit (11:34) nicht möglich ist, weil alle Pachinko-Hallen per Gesetz spätestens halb Elf schließen müssen. *Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. Anschließend sitzen sie mitten auf der Straße und essen Eiswaffeln. *Noir: As Mireille looks for information on her laptop under a cool canopy in a forest somewhere, Kirika slurps away at an ice cream cone. *SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Energisches Eiswaffel-Essen XD In der Folge sehen wir zum ersten Mal Toshi's Saiko Armbanduhr. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenmacher Seiko: *Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation) ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Kintarō Hattori (服部 金太郎) eröffnete am 1. September 1877 im Alter von 18 Jahren sein eigenes Uhrenreparaturgeschäft in einem heutigen Teil des Tokioter Stadtteils Ginza 6-chōme. 1881 gründete er die Firma Hattori Tokeiten (服部時計店, dt. „Uhrmachergeschäft Hattori“), ein Reparatur- und Verkaufsgeschäft für gebrauchte Uhren. Im Mai 1892 kaufte K. Hattori zusätzlich in Ishiwara-chō, im früheren Tokioter Stadtbezirk Honjo, eine nicht mehr benutzte Glasfabrik und gründete dort Seikōsha (精工舎, dt. „Präzisionsarbeitengebäude“) als Wanduhrenfabrik. Der Code zum Tresorraum lautet: 3610548 Am Ende der Folge fliehen die Katzen (laut Polizei-Angabe) mit einer Cessna. Das Modell LV-X 33 scheint jedoch fiktiver Natur zu sein, jedenfalls konnte ich dazu keine Informationen finden. *Die Cessna Aircraft Company Inc. – gegründet 1927 von Clyde Vernon Cessna – war ein amerikanischer Flugzeughersteller mit Hauptsitz in Wichita, Kansas. Sie baut ein- und zweimotorige kleine Propeller-, Turboprop- und Strahlflugzeuge. Seit 1965 produziert Cessna Geschäftsreiseflugzeuge. Der Markenname Cessna auch tʃɛ̣s- bezeichnet eine der bekanntesten Flugzeugserien für Privat- und Geschäftsreiseflugzeuge, außerdem wurden auch Kampfflugzeuge hergestellt (z. B. die Cessna A-37). Episode 005 Die neue Polizistin :夜間飛行は危険な香り Yakan hikō wa kiken'na kaori "Night Flight Is a Dangerous Scent" :香り kaori "fragrance, aroma" > Sailor Moon: Kaorinite :夜間 yakan "at night" :飛行 hikō "flying" :危険 kiken "dangerous, risky" Zu Beginn der Episode schießt Mitsuko mit beeindruckender Akkuratesse auf eine Zielscheibe. *Noir Episode 018: Mireille and Kirika are seen target-practicing in their usual underground sewers. Recalling what Chloe told Mireille, Mireille, confused and traumatized, forces Kirika to get out of her sight, calling Kirika a disturbing enigma. Kirika leaves, obviously distressed about Mireille's words and her own mysterious past. Während ihrer Bekanntmachung mit Toshi trinkt Mitsuko einen Tee mit Zitronenscheibe. * Detektiv Conan Episode 108 Next Conan's Hint: Teetasse mit Zitronenscheibe * Detektiv Conan Episode 035 Die Mumie im Wald: Teetasse mit Zitronenscheibe und Gebäck * Detektiv Conan Episode 019 Die Kapsel im Zitronentee: Hot Lemon Tea Getränkedose * Detektiv Conan Kapitel 220 Die Liebe, der Strand und der Tod: Teetasse mit Zitronenscheibe * Detektiv Conan Episode 770 Die angespannte Tee-Party: Zitronensäure bewirkt, daß sich der blaue Butterfly Pea Tea rot färbt * Roman von Christoph Peters - Mitsuko's Restaurant: Töpferskunst & Teezeremonie Mitsuko's Restaurant Katzenauge hat für die kommende Nacht angekündigt, das Gemälde Sonnenuntergang vom Rhein sic? zu stehlen. Um die Polizei über dieses Vorhaben zu informieren, schneiden sie mit Hilfe eines Glasrundschneiders eine Öffnung in das Museumsfenster und hinterlassen ihr Visitenkärtchen als Signatur. *Gemälde: Sonnenuntergang vom Rhein sic - Le couché de soleil - Le crépuscule sur le RhinUnivers Cat's Eye: Journal de la Collection HeintzLe Fleuve du Rhin Mitsuko identifiziert das Parfüm von Hitomi und der Diebin Katzenauge als "Nachtflug". Hierbei handelt es sich um das real existierende Parfüm "Vol de Nuit" des Parfümherstellers Guerlain. Hitomi erkennt daraufhin Mitsuko's Parfüm "Mitsouko", eine weitere Kreation aus dem Hause Guerlain.Univers Cat's Eye: Références & Inspirations *Am 02.06.2017 sah ich in der Sendung Bares für Rares zufällig eine Parfümsammlung, in der sich auch einige Flakons von Mitsouko befanden. *Guerlain's Mitsouko: 1919 begeisterte man sich in Europa für Japan und die fernöstliche Kultur. Zu dieser Zeit nannte Jacques Guerlain seine neue Duftkreation Mitsouko. Mitsouko bedeutet „Geheimnis“ auf Japanisch und ist ein Symbol für leidenschaftliche und geheimnisvolle Weiblichkeit. *Ich habe leider keine Quellen finden können, nach denen sich das japanische Wort Mitsuko tatsächlich mit "Geheimnis" oder "mystery, enigma" übersetzen ließe. *Guerlain's Mitsouko: Common perfume lore wants us to believe that Mitsouko means "mystery". However intriguing this may sound, it's erroneous. Mitsuko is a typical Japanese girl's name signifying approximately "bright child", and because the phonetic u-sound is spelled "ou" in French, Farrère put it as "Mitsouko". *Inspector Lewis - Von Musen und Morden: Das Parfüm Mystique Noir - And what are we to make of the Mystique d’Noir (?) perfume that Ned buys for his niece and doppelganger — and which Inspector Lewis’ wife wore as well? And the critical place of the reference to Borges’ Uqbar?Inspecor Lewis - Allegory of Love Bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Café Katzenauge bestellt Mitsuko einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses, einen "Katzenauge Schwarz". Nami verwendet für die Zubereitung einen Vacuum Coffee Maker. Mitsuko bezahlt den Kaffee mit drei 100 Yen Münzen und verlässt das Café, ohne ihre Tasse getrunken zu haben. *A vacuum coffee maker brews coffee using two chambers where vapor pressure and vacuum produce coffee. This type of coffee maker is also known as vac pot, siphon or syphon coffee maker, and was invented by Loeff of Berlin in the 1830s. Bei ihrem zweiten, nächtlichen Besuch im Café Katzenauge bestellt Mitsuko bei Hitomi erneut einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses, einen Katzenauge Schwarz, um sie zu beschatten und auszuspionieren, da sie Hitomi für Katzenauge hält. *Ich mag das Lied, das in dieser nächtlichen Szene im Kaffee spielt. Bei der BGM handelt es sich um Track 07. M-5.mp3 aus dem Cat's Eye Anime Music Capsule 1 Album. Episode 006 Liebeskummer *Toshio raucht Mild Seven Lights Zigaretten. *Mevius (Japanese: メビウス) previously called Mild Seven (Japanese: マイルドセブン Mairudo Sebun) is a brand of cigarettes produced by Japan Tobacco. Mevius cigarettes are the third most widely smoked cigarette in the world with 76.5 billion around the world, behind Marlboro and Camel. Episode 018 Der Stern des Kilimandscharo :追いつめられて Oitsumerarete "After Being Cornered" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die Katzen stehlen den „Stern des Kilimandscharo“, den größten Diamanten der Welt. Auf der Flucht vor der Polizei müssen sie jedoch in einer Sporthalle untertauchen, in der gerade ein Wettkampf im Damen-Catchen stattfindet. Hitomi und Love müssen als das Team der „Tigerinnen“ auf die Bühne und gegen zwei furchteinflößende schwergewichtige Gegnerinnen antreten. Doch mit ihrer Schnelligkeit und etwas Köpfchen schaffen es die durchtrainierten Schwestern, gegen die Profis zu gewinnen. Bis die Polizei, die in der Halle nach Katzenauge sucht, gemerkt hat, wer da auf der Bühne stand, sind die beiden auch schon über alle Berge. :キリマンジャロの星 Kirimanjaro no hoshi "Star of Kilimanjaro" *Der Kilimandscharo liegt im Norden von Tansania, rund drei Grad südlich des Äquators. Mit seiner Höhe von 5896 Metern ist er die höchste Erhebung Afrikas. Sein eingedeutschter Name stammt von “kilima njaro“, was auf Swahili soviel wie “Weißer Berg“ bedeutet. In dieser Folge sehen wir, dass die Kisugi Schwestern (unter anderem) ein Motorrad der Marke Honda besitzen. *Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. Episode 035 Auf der richten Spur :暴け! キャッツの秘密 Abake! Kyattsu no Himitsu "The exposure of Cat's Eye secret" *Erstausstrahlung in Japan: 19.03.1984 (der 21. Geburtstag meiner lieben Mutter) Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi hat Nachforschungen über den Maler Heinz und dessen Sammlung angestellt und herausgefunden, daß das Gemälde „Wind“ weiteren Aufschluß über den geheimnisvollen Künstler geben kann. Er ermittelt weiter, bis er das Bild schließlich findet. Unter dem Bild befindet sich ein anderes Bild, das offenbar eine japanische Küstenlandschaft darstellt. Toshi sucht verbissen weiter, bis er den kleinen Ort namens Izu schließlich gefunden hat. Dort erfährt er von älteren Einwohnern, daß dort vor langer Zeit tatsächlich für kurze Zeit ein deutscher Maler gelebt haben soll, der drei Töchter hatte. Nun sucht Toshi einen Mr. Ihrie, der ein guter Freund von Heinz gewesen sein soll. Ihrie war zu der Zeit japanischer Botschafter in Deutschland. Doch Ihrie bestreitet, daß sein Freund Heinz Töchter gehabt hat und hält es für ausgeschlossen, daß er jemals in Japan war. Da trifft eine Warnung von Katzenauge ein mit der Ankündigung, daß der berühmte Diamant „Die Königin der Nacht“ in der kommenden Nacht gestohlen werden soll. Toshi hält das für ein Ablenkungsmanöver und ist überzeugt, daß die Katzen sich das Gemälde „Wind“ aus der ehemaligen Heinz-Sammlung holen wollen. So bewacht Toshi in dieser Nacht das Gemälde, während seine Kollegin Asaya den Diamanten nicht aus den Augen läßt. Um Punkt Mitternacht starten die Katzen ihre Aktion. Sie tricksen Unterinspektor Asaya aus und holen sich den Diamanten. Auf der Flucht gelingt es Toshi jedoch, Hitomi den Weg abzuschneiden. Doch Katzenauge hat noch ein As im Ärmel. *Anmerkung von Tomodachi: Am Anfang der Folge druckt Toshis Kollegin Asaya einen Bericht über den Maler Heinz aus. In Wirklichkeit steht auf dem Papier der Abdruck eines Artikels aus der offiziellen DDR-Tageszeitung „Neues Deutschland“ über die 37. Jahrestagung des Rates für Gegenseitige Wirtschaftshilfe RGW. *Bei Love's Motorrad handelt es sich um ein Modell der Marke Zusuki, was ganz offenbar eine Anspielung auf den realen Fabrikanten Suzuki darstellt: Das Unternehmen Suzuki K.K. (jap. スズキ株式会社, Suzuki kabushiki-gaisha; engl. Suzuki Motor Corporation) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Motorrädern, Autos und Außenbordmotoren. Er ist nach Honda größter Exporteur von Motorrädern weltweit. *Love's Motorradanzug hingegen stammt offenbar von der Marke Honda. Das Logo zeigt den markanten roten Flügel des Herstellers. In Episode 18 sieht man, daß die Kisugi Schwestern auch ein Motorrad von Honda besitzen: Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. *Toshi's Armbanduhr stammt von Saiko, eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenhersteller Seiko: Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation) ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Episode 040 Toshi's Traum :暗闇でどっきり Kurayami de dokiri "A scare in the dark" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi lässt sich in einem Museum einschließen. Es steht auf einer hundert Meter hohen Klippe und ist mit einem Zeitschloss gesichert, das man erst zur programmierten Stunde öffnen kann. Obwohl das Gebäude wie eine Festung steht und nur einen Eingang hat, finden die Katzen einen Weg durch ein Abflussrohr. *Gemälde: セイレーン Seirēn Σειρήν "Sirene" *Eine Sirene (griechisch Σειρήν Seirēn) ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein meist weibliches, in Darstellungen bisweilen bärtiges Fabelwesen (Mischwesen aus ursprünglich Mensch und Vogel, später auch Mensch und Fisch), das durch seinen betörenden Gesang die vorbeifahrenden Schiffer anlockt, um sie zu töten. *Detektiv Conan Episode 241 Der Pfeil der Sirene Vor seiner Abreise zum Museum bereitet Hitomi Toshi als Proviant ein Päckchen mit Natto-gefüllten Onigiri zu. Dabei verwendet sie allerdings eine Paste aus der Tube, weswegen Toshi, Nami und Ai bei der Verköstigung etwas irritiert reagieren. Da Natto in der westlichen Welt, speziell zum Datum der Erstausstrahlung, vermutlich nicht gerade bekannt ist, hat man in der deutschen Fassung das Problem gelöst, in dem Hitomi die Onigiri (untypischer Weise) mit Zucker gewürzt hat. *Nattō (jap. 納豆 oder なっとう) ist ein traditionelles japanisches Lebensmittel aus Sojabohnen. Zur Herstellung werden die Bohnen gekocht und anschließend durch Einwirkung des Bakteriums Bacillus subtilis ssp. natto fermentiert. Dadurch bildet sich ein Fäden ziehender Schleim um die Bohnen und die Speise bekommt einen starken Geruch. In der traditionellen Zubereitungsart stammen die Bakterien aus Reisstroh, in welches die Bohnen gewickelt werden. Im modernen Herstellungsprozess werden die Bohnen mit Kulturen des Bakteriums beimpft, so dass der Einsatz von Reisstroh nicht notwendig ist. Während die Schwestern mit ihrem Motorboot zum Kodama Kunstmuseum fahren, hört man im Hintergrund das BGM-Lied Special Lady, eines meiner Lieblingsstücke aus dem Soundtrack. *In Kagoshima, einer japanischen Hafenstadt an der Südwestspitze der Insel Kyūshū, gibt es ein Kodama Kunstmuseum. Bei dem Museum im Anime handelt es sich aber wahrscheinlich um ein fiktives Exemplar. :木霊 (kodama) a tree spirit; echo in valleys, mountains, off walls, etc. *Als Kodama (jap. 木霊, 木魂, oder 木魅) bezeichnet man Geister der japanischen Folklore, die in bestimmten Bäumen leben sollen. Im Film Prinzessin Mononoke werden sie als kleine, weiße Wesen dargestellt. *Prinzessin Mononoke: Baumgeister Das Walkie Talkie, welches Toshi benutzt, um mit seinen Polizeikollegen in Kontakt zu bleiben, stammt von Minolta: *Minolta war einer der ältesten Kamerahersteller Japans und bis 2003, nach Canon und Nikon, der drittgrößte der Welt. Die Unternehmensgeschichte reicht zurück bis ins Jahr 1928, als Kazuo Tashima am 11. November 1928 das Nichi-Doku Shashinki Shōten (日独写真機商店, „japanisch-deutsches Kamerageschäft“) gründete. Im Juli 1931 wurde das Unternehmen in Molta KG („Mechanismus, Optik und Linsen von Tashima“) umbenannt und der Markenname Minolta („Mechanismus, Instrumente, Optik und Linsen von Tashima“) registriert. Auf Toshi's tragbarem Fernsehgerät laufen die 22 Uhr Nachrichten von NTV, eine Zahnbürsten-Werbung und die Sendung 火曜サスペンス (kayō sasupenso) Tuesday Suspense. *Tuesday Suspense Theatre war ein zweistündiges Drama, das jeden Dienstag vom 29. September 1981 bis zum 27. September 2005 auf NTV ausgestrahlt wurde. Der LKW, an dem die Katzen am Ende der Folge vorbeimüssen, stammt von der Mitsubishi-Marke Fuso: *Die Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation (MFTBC; jap. 三菱ふそうトラック・バス株式会社, Mitsubishi Fusō Torakku Basu Kabushiki-gaisha) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Nutzfahrzeugen und Teil von Daimler Trucks. Das Wort Fusō (vom chinesischen Begriff Fusang abgeleitet) lässt sich auf einen heiligen Baum zurückführen bzw. ein wundersames Land mit derartig benannten Pflanzen. Dieses Land wurde in China mit Japan gleichgesetzt. Seitdem wurde der Name Fuso wiederholt benutzt, u. a. für Vertriebsgesellschaften. Episode 55 Passwörter :犬鳴署三重奏 Inunaki sho sanjyusho "The Inunari Station Trio" Synchronstimmen Hitomi Kisugi = Schaukje Könning * Katie in: Sherlock Holmes 002 Spuk im Pfarrhaus * Masami Hirota in: Detektiv Conan 014 Masami's Armbanduhr * Ayako Suzuki in: Detektiv Conan 035 Die Mumie im Wald & 074 Yuzo und seine Brüder & 078 Meisterdieb 1412 * Akemi Miyano in: Detektiv Conan 135 Der Milliardenraub Nami Kisugi = Andrea Aust * Joyce Summers (Buffy's Mama) in: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (das war mir bisher auch nie aufgefallen) * Kimie Hayase in: Detektiv Conan 083 Der vertikale Knoten * Schwester Lovelace in: Inspector Barnaby - Drei tote alte Damen * Caroline Hope in: Inspector Lewis - Im Zeichen der Rache Love Kisugi = Silvia Mißbach * Selina Stanton in: Inspector Barnaby - Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen * Susanna Leland in: Inspector Lewis - Gefangen im Netz > Conan 265 * Samantha Wheeler in: Inspector Lewis - Ein letzter Blues * Stephanie Fielding in: Inspector Lewis - Späte Sühne > Conan 080 * Kuniko Asagi in: Detektiv Conan 058 Wie du ihr, so ich dir * Akiko Yonehara in: Detektiv Conan 087 Mord auf der Skihütte * Yuki Tachibana in: Detektiv Conan 231 Die Bucht der Rache Toshi Utsumi = Gunnar Helm * Yuuji Shimazaki in: Detektiv Conan 022 Der geheimnisvolle Löwenhund * Herr Hasegawa in: Detektiv Conan 077 Der Kredithai * Hitoshi Yuda in: Detektiv Conan 025 Die Frau ohne Gedächtnis * Youta Mitani in: Detektiv Conan 205 Mord in der ersten Reihe Mitsuko Asaya = Gundi Eberhard * Da Mitsuko erst in Episode 5 regulär in Erscheinung tritt, sprach Gundi in Episode 4 außerdem die Rolle von Lepan's Braut. Zumindest hören sich die Stimmen sehr ähnlich an. * Miwako Sato in: Detektiv Conan (Filme) References